The Misadventures of a 22 Year Old Idol
by 58Hiro
Summary: After countless loops and retries, the Mekakushi Dan finally puts an end to the Heat Haze tragedy. Six years after the Dan has disbanded, will the fate of two former members entertwine once more?


Author's Note

Hey everyone, 58Hiro here. This is the second time I've posted here, and it's the first multi-chapter fanfic in my account. Alright, so to the point, I'm still a new fanfic writer, so please be sure to leave a review to support me and my writing abilities. The pictures I use and Mekakucity Actors is not mine. That being said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my HibiMomo fanfiction ^_^

* * *

 **The Misadventures of a 22 Year Old Idol**

"Oi, Momo. Wake up" A tall, black haired lad wearing a black shirt said as he sat on Momo's bed and ruffled her orange hair. The girl's eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand softly ruffling her hair. She then rose up as the figure of her older brother greeted her.

"Good morning, onii-chan" The young idol greeted her brother. She was still rubbing her eyes when she spoke to him. Her usually done hair is now messy and all tangled. Shintaro chuckled slightly as he realized that he's the only one that is able to bear witness upon this side of the so called 'Idol' Kisaragi Momo.

"Morning? More like afternoon, you sleepyhead"

"Afternoon? What time is it exactly?"

"1 PM"

Momo suddenly jumped up out of her bed. "1 PM?!" She shouted loudly. "But I have a concert in 2!" The girl then panicked, she pushed her brother aside as she frantically rushed to the bathroom. Shintaro let out a sigh. He walked out from Momo's room and towards the dining room, where he waited for Momo to join him. Just seconds later, Momo rushed out of the bathroom.

"4 minute and 2 seconds, that's a new record" Shintaro muttered to himself. Recently, he counted the time of Momo getting prepared. He is slightly amused by observing his sister's 'Growth' in preparing up.

"Nii-chan, I'm going out to a concert, okay? I'll be back tonight, bye!"

"Ah, okay th- WAIT A SECOND YOUNG MISS, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH THAT KIND OF MAKEUP?!" Shintaro suddenly shouted after seeing the makeup on Momo's face. The makeup itself wasn't so bad, for a 4 minute and 2 second rush. But being the perfectionist Shintaro is, he just can't let his sister go out with an imperfect makeup.

"But nii-chan, I'm gonna be late..." Momo pouted. Though deep down she knew that it's useless. It's impossible to change his brother's mind once he's settled on something.

"Don't worry, this is gonna be quick" The older brother said as he prepared the make-ups required started the timer on his watch. Then, he took a deep breath. Then suddenly, his hands moved like flashes of lightning as he applied make-up to his little sister's face. Momo could've sworn that she saw sparks of light in Shintaro's eyes while he was applying make-up. Before she knew it, Shintaro already finished her make-up and stopped the timer in his watch.

"1 minute and 34 seconds. Not bad, I guess." Shintaro muttered to himself as he looked down on his watch.

"1 minute and 34 seconds?!" Momo shouted. Oh no, her brother, who has never applied make-ups before, just did her make-up in 1 minute in 34 seconds?! 'Oh god, I'm too scared to look at the mirror' Momo thought to herself. Eventually, she gathered enough courage to look in the mirror. And what stared back at her was...

A perfect girl.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO MAKE ME LOOK PRETTY, CUTE, AND COOL AT THE SAME TIME?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, ONII-CHAN?! AND WHERE DID YOU LEARN ABOUT MAKE-UPS?!" Momo shouted loudly, which caused Shintaro to cover his ears to protect his eardrums from rupturing from an excited idol's shouting.

"Well, I observed Ayano applying make-ups to Takane, and then I improvised a little bit. And then- wait a second. We're getting a little sidetracked here, Aren't you going to be late?"

"A-ah, yeah! See you, nii-chan!"

"Don't forget your purse!" Shintaro said as he handed Momo her purse.

"Ah, yeah! Thanks, nii-chan! See you!" Momo said as she ran out of the entrance door. "Bye, nii-chan!" She yelled as she ran towards the train station.

"Be careful, Momo!"

"I will, nii-chan. Thanks!"


End file.
